


Supernatural Prefrences

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some supernatural one shots, mainly Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

You had known Dean for just over 3 years now. He and Sam had saved your ass while hunting a witch coven. They were trying to recruit you until you had refused to kill a man. Blade to your throat and one really pissed of Witch is what you thought was going to be your last sight.That's when the Winchesters came into your life.

Sam Dean's moose of a brother aggravated the bitch while Dean cut your bounds. You passed out from fear and the next thing you remembered was waking up in the back seat of the Impala.  
You'll never forget the way Dean looked that night. Taking a moment to study the face of your saviours through the rear view mirror, you couldn't help but smile at the way his forehead creased in worry and he licked his lips while listening to sam.  _"She'll be fine Dean...lets just get back the motel and get her some water.."_ he told his brother. Dean's eyes narrowed as focused on the road.

 _ **"she'll come round though, right?They haven't put her under some joojoo spell or something that she'll kill us when she wakes up?"**_  Dean asked running a hand through his short,dirty blonde hair. Sam chuckles slightly. 

 _"No Dean..I'm pretty sure she's just passed out."_ Dean let out a breathy sigh.

 _ **"thank god.."**_ he chuckled. You smiled slightly and closed your eyes again.

  
The purr of engine coming to a stop is what lured you from your comatose state next. You opened your eyes for a split second to see the brothers getting out of the car. You snapped your eyes shut when you felt the door next to you open and someone pick you up. The smell of aftershave and peppermint took over your senses caused you to nuzzle in closer to whoever it was that was holding you. 

 _ **"She's freezing...Sammy can you get the door?"**_  You could feel the vibrations of Dean's voice through his chest. Keys rattled as sam opened the door. Dean placed you onto the closest bed. 

 _"We know her name?"_  Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

 **"y/n"**  You mumbled a smile forming on your lips. You let your eyes flutter open and you took a look around the Dim motel room.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Sam asked glancing at Dean. 

 **"My name...I'm y/n.."** you took a good look at they brothers faces, spots of blood covering they're clothing and cheeks. 

 _"Well..y/n, I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean."_  Sam took a step forward and gestured towards Dean. 

 **"Nice to uh..meet you guys...and um..thanks for saving my ass back there..."**  You replied sitting up and rubbed your neck. You winced forgetting that the blade had pricked your skin. 

 _ **"Easy there...you uh should sleep some more..been a heck of a day.."**_  Dean replied. You nodded and smiled.

 _"I'll get you some water.."_ Sam stated and walked into the kitchen. 

 **"It's Dean right?"**  You asked as Dean slipped of his trusty brown leather jacket. 

 ** _"One and only,sweetheart.."_**  He smirked. You giggled.

   **"Well, 'the one and only'..thanks for carrying me in here.."**  His eyes widened. 

 ** _"You were awake?"_**  

 **"Half and half...but I do remember that you smelled good.."** you blushed. God you hated it when you were sleepy..you said the most random, inappropriate things. 

 _ **"Well uh..thanks.."**_ he smiled. God that's embarrassing. 

 **"Sorry...that's made things uncomfortable..I'm so stupid."**  You tried to laugh it off.

 _ **"relax..you've had a pretty stressful day I guess ahah..just get some rest...and uh...we can talk more in the morning."**_  He replied smiling sweetly.

 **"Why aren't you freaking out?did you not see those bitches?"**  You asked giving Dean a questioning look. 

 _"It's all in the job description.."_  Sam jokes walking in and handed you a glass of water. 

 **"Wait what?"**  

 _ **"We hunt monsters.."**_ Dean States. You blinked at the brothers like they had two heads.

 **"sure! And I'm Sherlock Holmes!"**  You exclaimed. Dean chucked. You took a sip of the water. And placed it on the Bedside table.  **"Well I'm beat so I guess I'll see you in the morning Sherlock..."**

You woke to the sound of the motel door closing. Dean walking in smiling, his keys between his teeth and a coffee holder with three cups in his hands. Sam was sitting at the table books surrounding him and his eyes focused on his laptop screen. Goddammit you thought last night was a dream, and your two knights in a shining Impala were a figment of your imagination.  _ **"Morning sleeping Beauty...I got you a latte. That okay?"**_  Dean asked as you sat up. You nodded.

 **"I thought I was dreaming...guess the scooby Doo brothers are real!"** you laughed. Sam smiled as Dean handed you your coffee.  **"thanks."** you murmured an Dean winked at you.  **Did he just wink?!**

 _" Speaking of scooby Doo...Dean I think we might have another case here.."S_ am stated and took a sip of his coffee.

 _ **"what do we have?"**_ Dean sat down on the set opposite Sam.

 _"vengeful spirit."_ he sighed and you sunk back onto the bed. 

 **"Well damn...I though the ghost busters were just movies..."**  You joked. Dean looked at you and smirked.

 ** _"what do you say sweet cheeks?"_** he asked. You choked on your coffee.

 **"what are you saying?"** you asked standing up.

 ** _"Wanna come a hunting trip with the 'scooby Doo brothers'?"_**  
Three years later, that memory never fails to make you smile. You turn to Dean his lips are slightly parted and he's breathing softly. 

 _ **"Stop staring.."**_ he murmurs his eyes slowly opening. 

 **"Well can you blame me?"** you laugh. He pulls you closer to him and pulls the covers over you both.  _ **"What you thinking about?"**_ he asks. 

 **"The night you and sam saved my ass..."** you smile.

 _ **"when you passed out like a sissy over the witches?"**_ he chuckles and lifts his hand to pretend he's fainting. You hit his chest.

 **"shut up!"**  You can't help but smile at him.  **"Thank you for taking me on that hunt..."** you smile lovingly at him, kissing his cheek. 

 _ **"Which one?"**_ he kisses you lightly.

 **"The first one, the vengeful spirit."**  He smiles at you. 

 _ **"Well we got to see you in action, Sherlock.."**_ he kisses you again and after you sigh happily, laying your head into his chest. 

**"I really am glad I met you Winchester..."**  



	2. Sam

_"Why are you so nervous?.."_ Sam asked pulling an arm around your waist and kissing the side of your head. 

 **"I don't know Sam, how 'bout the fact I'm meeting the guy that's practically yours and Dean's father?!"**  You replied sinking in closer to him. Sam chuckled. 

 _"Relax..it'll be fine.."_  He took your hand into his rough, calloused one. 

 **"What if he doesn't like me, Sam?"**  You asked and he smiled looking down at you. 

 _"He is going to love you!"_ He kissed you softly and you smiled. You walked forward with him through the car scrap yard and up to the small door way. Sam knocked on the door. You waited with him and he kissed your cheek. 

 _ **"It's open!"**_  You heard a gruff voice from the other side of the door. Sam sighed. 

 _"God dammit old man...."_  He opened the door and smiled as you both walked in.  _"Home sweet home"_ he muttered.  _"Hold on a second.."_ He told you then took a few steps forward. Suddenly you felt ice cold water hitting you. 

 **"What the hell?!"**  You screeched. 

 _ **"She's Clean!"**_  You herd the gruff voice from before. 

 _"Dammit Bobby!..not a demon!"_  Sam snapped walking over to you, one again wrapping an arm around your waist. _"Bobby...this is y/n... Y'know...the girl I'm dating!"_  You opened your eyes to see an older guy maybe late 50s? With an ageing baseball cap and a plaid shirt similar to Sam's. He had a well grown beard and fraying hair. 

 ** _"Sorry 'bout that...but you know how it is?"_**  Bobby attempted to apologise. You smiled. 

 **"Nice to meet you Bobby..."**  You put out your hand to shake his. He shook yours.

 _"be right back..."_ Sam mumbled and walked down a hallway and into a room. 

 ** _"You know...Sam's told me so much about you..."_** he chuckled. You raised and eyebrow and glanced at Sam who had come back with a towel.

 **"Oh really?"**  Sam cleared his throat, embarrassed.  **"You'll have to tell me...what he's been telling you?"**  Bobby slung and arm around you and pushed you to walk with him into a room with a brown couch, Devils trap on the ceiling and countless books.  **"Woah..you sure have a collection..I thought my reading habits were bad.."**  You smiled reaching out and touching the spine of and old book on Wendigos. Bobby chuckled and took a seat behind a desk. 

 ** _"Well it definitely pays..need a lot of knowledge on my end.."_**  Sam walked in after you.  _ **"Sam, go get us some drinks! What will you have? Don't tell me your one of these girls that would rather have a Shirley temple?"**  _Bobby asked and you laughed. 

 **"Hell no! I'll take a beer"**  you smiled. Sam smiled back then walked into what you think was the kitchen. 

 _ **"Hey boy?!"**_  Bobby yelled. 

 _"Yeah old man?"_  Sam called back. You giggled.

 ** _"I like this girl! She's a keeper!"_**  Sam chuckled as he walked back in handing you a beer then took one to Bobby. You and Sam stayed a couple of hours..well it was dark by the time you left. 

 **"What a day!.."**  You sighed after getting into the Impala. Sam chuckled and started up the engine.

 _"at least one of us enjoyed it.."_  He murmured. 

 **"What?"** You asked.  **"Is someone embarrassed?"**  You giggled and he sighed. He curled up against him.  **"I think it's kinda cute you got all worked up about me coming hunting with you and Dean** **..."**  You kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but smile.  **"Thanks for introducing me to Bobby...I can see why he means so much to you and Dean.."**  You mumbled getting sleepy. 

 _"I'm glad he didn't scare you off..."_  He replied and took his eyes off the road and looked down at you to see you were asleep.  _"Sweet dreams y/n.."_


	3. Dean 2

You watch as Dean ties your arm to the chair with leather straps. You watch as he looks at you like your the best and worst thing in the world. You watch as he picks up a selction of knifes then checks his holy water. You watch all this from the back of your mind. You watch as he interrogates the demon possessing you.

 ** _"you son of a bitch! Of all people you had to posses my girlfriend!"_** you hear him ask as he picks up a knife. You whimper and hear the demon laugh in response. Dean glares at the demon and walks towards it.  _ **"got a reason for laughing bitch?"**_  you hear the demon laugh again and pound against the walls holding you in.  **'your girlfriends whimpering like a baby up in here. Its rather adorable actually, shes so sweet and innocent... Well less than she should be since she met you.'**  the demon retorts. You flare up in anger and smack against the invisible wall. _~you bitch!~_  you yell at her  _~I swear to god when I get out of here I'm gonna send you to hell myself!!~_ you continue pounding as the demon laughs. Dean slaps her across the face and you throw your hand up to yours, feeling the sting. ** _"sorry y/n_**  you feel tears spring to your eyes and nod, despite knowing he cant see you. _~I know do what you need to~_ **'oh y/n? I quite like that name i think ill use it...'**  you suck in a breath as Dean runs the knife aross your arm and try not to cry at the pain. You laugh when you hear the demon scream and feel her flinch back.  _~not so strong now are you bitch?!~_ ** _"not so strong now are you bitch?!"_**  you and Dean ask at the same time. The demon laughs through the pain and glares up at him.  **'so sweet you two are asking the same questions.'**  Dean smirks and walks back to the table and turns to face the demon. _ **"thats my girl"**_  you smile and stand up straight knowing hes proud.

 **'oh god stop the gooey stuff i can feel her love oozing through her body and its revolting!'**  Dean chuckles and turns around with a flask in his hand.

 ** _"thats just us humans were adorable like that."_**  you nod and stand firm, pounding against the wall again. You stop momentarily when you hear a small crack. The wall... You cracked it.

 **'oh'**  the demon mumbles as dean unclasps the flask _ **"what?"**_ **'your girlfriends a lot strong than I anticipated'** the demon looks up at him  **'shes breaking through the wall'**  Dean smiles and lowers the flask.  **'too bad shes going to die in here'**  Dean looks angry and flings holy water over your body. You scream and drop to your knees grabbing your chest and breathing heavily. You hear the demon scream and feel her writhe around in the chair. Suddenly she starts laughing 

 **'oh you hurt her there. What kind of a boyfriend are you?'**  you stand up and pound against the wall watching as it cracks further. 

 _~you shut up! He is the best boyfriend in the entire world! Sure hes annoying and a jerk but hes sweet and sensitive and considerate and a whole lot nicer than you!~_  you smash through the wall and watch as dean jumps back blood spurting from your mouth.  _~now dean!~_  you scream at him. Dean composes himself and starts exorcising the demon. Your body jerks and you hear her scream. You jerk against the bonds and throw your head back screaming as the demon leaves your body. You slump forward and breathe deeply, clenching your fists. Dean runs forward and grabs your head.

**_"Y/n?! y/n can you hear me?!"_ **

_~jesus dean dont yell I'm not deaf!~_  dean starts crying and pulls you into a hug forgetting about your bonds. 

 ** _"i thought i was going to lose you!"_**  he says against you neck. You laugh and lean into him

 _~cant get rid of me that easily sorry hun~_ dean leans back and cups your cheek before leaning in and kissing you. _~could you let me go now please?~_  you reply when you break apart, referring to your bonds. Nodding dean takes them off and pulls you into a hug. Flinging an arm around your shoulder he starts towards the stairs.

 ** _"so pie and beer?"_**  he asks you smile and kiss him again.

 _~dont forget the crappy day time tv!~_  dean gasps and opens the door

_**"how could i forget that?!"** _

_~because your old~_  you reply before running off .

 _ **"hey!"**_  you hear him yell before he starts running after you.


	4. Dean

Dean sighed as he sauntered down the empty corridor looking into the classes as he passed them, thinking about how stupid the kids were to be in them. _‘Not like you’re actually gonna learn anything useful, like how to kill a vamp or a demon. After all that’s all that really matters, being able to kill the monsters.’_ He thought as he passed his brothers math class, _‘To keep your family safe..’_ Sam spotted him through the window and waved, a massive smile enveloping his face at the sight of his big brother. Dean smiled and waved back, frowning when he heard the teacher yelling at Sam to put his hand down. Sam glanced back over at him and shrugged his shoulders, Dean nodded his head and signaled he’d see him after school at the usual place before he waved once more and headed further down the corridor. He felt a bit better at seeing his brother. He always managed to perk Dean up, no matter the mood he was in because Sam was the most important thing in his life, even more than his baby and girlfriend.

 _‘Ah! She’s got a free period just now!’_ A smile enveloped his lips once more as he hurried down the corridor to the library where she usually disappeared to during free periods. He’d bumped into her once when he was skipping english and after picking up her mountain of books, noticing most were on old cars they’d hit it off, talking everyday about music and cars and monsters. Dean had to tell her the last one when she’d overheard him talking to his dad about his latest hunt. She’d taken it surprisingly well and warned him that if he scratched Baby in any way when he was on one, she’d kill him personally. Dean had chuckled at that but now knew better as he recalled when he’d nicked the paint on the car and she nearly broke up with him, he’d been furious but impressed when he discovered she was joking so naturally he got his own back on her and had refused hugs or kisses for possibly 3 hours.. that was all he could last before he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Sam had never let him forget how much he was wrapped around her finger, occasionally teaming up with her to prank him and see him flustered and embarrassed. Dean had never met anyone as special as Y/N and he didn’t want to let her go. He crept around the door, looking for Mr Dewitt, the sadistic librarian who seemed to be out for Dean. He spotted/N sitting in the corner of the room, knees huddled up to her chest. A frown appeared on Dean’s face as he saw her shoulders shaking slightly. He started across the room gasping when she lifted her head and he saw the tear streaks down her cheeks. ‘The hell?! Who made her cry?!’ She looked over and her eyes widened when she spotted him, more tears welling up as Dean crouched down in front of her his thumb coming up to wipe away a tear. _”Baby? What happened?”_ She shook her head and let out a sob as Dean sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, shifting until they were hidden behind a bookcase. Y/N grabbed onto his t-shirt and buried her face in Dean’s chest, sobbing quietly as Dean rubbed his hand down her back, soothing her until she was letting out a few whimpers and a stray tear now and then.

They stayed like that for a while, Dean kissing the top of her head as she calmed down, burrowing further into his chest. _“Y/N? Baby what happened?”_ Dean lifted his head from hers as she pushed herself up and lifted her hand to dry her eyes before she sighed and sent a small broken smile at him. Dean felt his heart break a little at how sad she looked. He leant forward and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips pulling back when she drew in a breath as more tears pricked her eyes. _“Talk to me baby”_ He whispered smiling sweetly when she nodded. Drawing in a breath she shifted on his lap and looked down at the floor **. “It was just these girls.. They said you didn’t love me, that you were only dating me out of pity and why would someone like you be interested in someone like me..”** Dean could feel his heartbreak further as she spoke, her voice laced with hurt and sadness. She paused and glanced at him. **“Why are you interested in me Dean? I mean look at me, I’m not exactly a catch.. And I know I’m not interest-”** Dean cut her off, pulling her face to his and kissing her. She gasped and pulled back, her blue/grey eyes flickering between his green ones searching for an answer. Dean shook his head and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. _“Do you know why I love you Y/N?”_ He felt her shake her head and chuckled. _“Let me tell you. I love you because you are amazing. You are the most amazing, beautiful person I have ever met and I’ve met a lot but none come close to you. You make me laugh and occasionally cry.. You make me want to sing to the heavens that I’ve finally found the one, that my heart feels complete with you in it. You make my life wonderful with your laugh and pranks and your love of classic cars like my other Baby. I couldn’t ask for a better person to call mine. And the deal breaker? Sammy loves you, of course not as much as me but I like to let him dream.”_ Dean paused realising he’d admitted he’d loved her, a lovesick smile on his lips. He shifted and lifted her up until she was facing him, his eyes staring deeply into hers. _“I love you Y/N.. I’ve never said it before but it’s true. I love you so much.. I can’t describe how much I love you..”_ Y/N let out a quiet sob and flung herself at Dean, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, pushing all her love and devotion into it until it was so intense they had to pull back gasping for air. Leaning her head on Dean’s she breathed in his scent and opened her eyes to see his staring back at her. Smiling she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, **“I love you too Dean, so much.. Thank you, for everything..”**


	5. Cas

You were in the bunker, christmas music blaring around the halls and corridors as you were decorating while waiting for your bestfriend Castiel to come over. He'd been out all day with your brothers Sam and Dean. You were about to give up on him showing up when you herd a noise at the door, you walked over to the door thinking Cas might have fallen on the Ice that had built up outside the door but when you looked out he was nowhere to be seen. You shook it off maybe it was the wind or the lack of sleep due to worrying about Sam and Dean. You had just finished struggling to lift up the tree when you herd the noise again you hurried back up the stairs to the door and found that no one was there again, when you were just about to walk back in you were pulled outside from behind, you screamed then you herd Castiel's deep Voice _"shhh (Y/N), its me!"_ He let you go and you punched his arm. **"Cassssss! you scared me!"** You replied _."Sor-sorry"_ he replied not expecting you to shout. You hugged him **"I missed you!"** You replied, he smiled. _"I missed you too..."_ You laughed. **"Where have you been? you said you were "popping" over at eight"** you asked and he blushed. _"Sam and Dean told me to check up on you..."_ He replied smiling down at you. He saw you smiling back and he blushed. **"What is it?.."** You asked smiling more at his flushed face. _"Well when I was out with Dean and Antonia the other day...I saw how happy they were as a couple and they're best friends too so I thought, the only girl that makes me smile like the way Antonia does for Dean is you and I just wanted to tell you that I think your beautiful and I love you (Y/N), I always have and always...Dean told me when you care about a girl like this to give them a title...a girlfriend...will you be my girlfriend?"_ He asked you were shocked. You had always had feelings for him but thought it was just because he had saved you countless times. You laughed a little out of shock and he frowned. You kissed his cheek. **"Yes! Castiel I will be your girlfriend!"** You replied and he picked you up and spun you around. Then he pulled you close and kissed you. When he pulled away you both looked up and saw it had started to snow again.You smiled now you got to spend Christmas with you best friend and your boyfriend.


	6. Demon!Dean

I was sat at the bar, gun pressing into the small of my back from where it was hiding in my jeans. My beer nearly finished as I took another sip, glancing at the barman signalling for another drink. Smiling he hands me a beer and plants his hands on the counter beside me, looking me over. "You good there angel?" He asks-sorry slurs, a slight up tilt to his voice. Clearly someone loves to sample the goods. I glanced up at him over my bottle, nearly choking on the sip in my mouth when he winks at me. oh god, please tell me he's not flirting with me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, slowly placing my bottle on the counter, looking up to smirk at him. **"I'm perfectly alright,** darling **"** I replied sarcastically, glaring at him in hopes he'd catch my drift. He just chuckled and smiled at me, showing off his rotten teeth. "Oh I know you are angel." I scoffed at his attempt, my lip curling up in disgust. Does he think he has a chance with me? He's like 50! I glanced up at him and took in the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, quickly moving my guess up to 60. He seemed to get my point when I shot him a glare and slammed my bottle down onto the counter, huffing and mumbling something about how I'd missed out on the best damn night of my life. Ha! Thanks man but I'd prefer if you just gave me another beer, thanks.

When I was halfway through my beer I glanced around the bar again, taking in the drunks attempting to flirt with the waitresses, who were fast to turn down they're advances. I'd love for them to try that on Jo, I'd sit back and watch as she would hand them they're asses back and tell them to buzz off, she wasn't that type of girl. I miss Jo. She was the reason I was here, found me this job. Of course Ellen hadn't liked it but we'd managed to convince her I would be fine, it was only a nest of four vamps. There had been a rumour going around that there was a vampire nest hiding up in Arizona and they'd kidnapped a few politicians, not that I care about them, and some kids from the local secondary school. I'd followed the lead to a security guard at the bank who told me (off the books naturally) that one of them frequents this bar and so here I am, sitting in the dingiest bar I've ever seen sipping crappy beer. I'd seen no sign of this vamp and to be honest I was getting bored. Clearly he wasn't going to make a show today, might as well head back to my motel and start fresh tomorrow. Might even grab some burgers on the way. Sighing I threw some notes onto the bar and finished my beer before turning and heading for the door. I didn't get far.

Next thing I knew I was pinning the wall by a creep who's eyes were bloodshot red, saliva dripping form his mouth. "Hiya sweetie" He purrs, his eyes raking over my face. I gagged when the smell of his breath hit me, not even wanting to figure out what I was smelling. I drew in a deep breath of fresh air, turning my head to the right. When I could breath again I turned back towards him, ignoring the creep smile on his lips as my left hand moved to the pocket hidden in my jacket, fingers curling around the hilt of the blade. I glared at him and gripped the blade tighter in my hand, pulling it out of my jacket and pointing it at his gut. **"Mate, you better let me go otherwise this lovely blade will be embedded in you within a few seconds and to be honest with you, I don't want to dirty it."** I pressed the blade forward a bit, pressing it into his skin through his thin t-shirt watching his eyes widen in surprise. His arm loosened against my chest giving me the chance to grab his arm as I brought my knee up and smacked it into his groin, his ooft evident even in the noise of the bar. I dropped his arm and shoved him back, the bar silent now as they now turned to watch the fight. God they're like vultures. The man snarls and runs at me, filth spilling from his mouth and he does so. I sighed and moved to the side as he reached me, my foot kicking out to trip him up, his face smashing into the wall as he crumples to the ground. I stared at him for a moment waiting to see if he was done, feeling slightly disappointed when he doesn't move again. Idiot. I turned back to face the bar, lifting my arms and looking at them all, **"Anyone else want a go at me?"** I asked, sarcasm dripping from my tongue as I glared at them all.

I turned and continued to the door, shaking my head as I thought about the stupidity of people. They assume because I'm female and alone that I'm clearly looking for some. Idiotic thought but oh well. I pulled open the door to my '60 Coupe Deville and slid inside, quickly pulling up the directions to the closest burger joint, I seriously needed one now. Being a hunter makes you hungry.

~~~~~~~~~

After yesterday I was ready to continue the case with a new vigour. I wanted out this damn town with it's drunks and no pie. I mean c'mon man, I need my pie! It was now noon and I was making my way around an abandoned factory, having followed a few leads that brought me here. I checked my bullets and blades, making sure they were hidden as I pressed against the wall and listened. I could faintly hear voices talking, no, arguing. Wonder what's got them like this. I sucked in a breath and moved further away from the corner when I heard them draw closer, ducking down behind a crate I looked through the gap between it and the wall. Two men came into my eye sight, one taller than the other with long ass hair and the other shorter with a quiff. From where I was he really suited it, along with the burgundy shirt he had on. Pay attention (Y/N)! Stop googly eyeing the guy and listen! The tall one started speaking then, his hands moving as he spoke, a gun in his hand. _"Dammit Dean! We could have used one of them! They could have helped us find Abaddon!"_ The shorter one, Dean, sighed and looked at him. **_"Sorry Sam but you know it's not me. I can't stop myself! It's not like I wanted to kill them all, I just couldn't stop."_** His voice sounded like honey and sex all wrapped in one, gravelly yet smooth. I could listen to him speak for ages. My attention went from him to Sam as he sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground. _"You can't blame everything on the mark Dean."_ He says looking back up at him, annoyance in his voice. Mark? As in the 'Mark of Cain' mark? He's that Dean?! Wait, that means this is the Winchesters! Yes! I've always wanted to meet them after Jo told me about her time with them. They're legends.

Dean's response was lost in the noise as a snarling bloody vamp appeared in one of the doorways, his teeth extending into fangs as he glared at them. Dean turned to look at him, his hand sliding under his jacket and pulling about a blade. The first blade. I would have to keep my excitement for later, the vamp was limping it's way towards them, one of it's legs twisted at a really horrible angle like a tree root. Dean chuckled when he saw it, Sam looking at him in confusion. **_"How you doing there stumpy?"_** He calls, chuckling at his own joke, the laughter dying when Sam slaps him on the arm and growl out a warning. **"What? Not my fault he's going back to his roots"** He manages out before bursting into laughter again, his hand pointing at the vamps leg. I let out a chuckle at that joke, slapping a hand over my mouth when the vamps head snaps around to look in my direction. Shit! The brothers heads whip around to look at the crate, my breath catching in my throat when I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up in time to see Sam come around from behind the crate gun cocked and ready, aimed at my head. His eyes rake over me and stop when he reaches the gun in my hand, which is already coming up to point at him. He shifts slightly as I raise up to look at him, my head barely reaching his shoulder, his gun moving to point at my heart. Bit cliché but I'll let him have it, my gun lowering to point at his groin, a smirk on my lips at Sam's gulp. _"Dean!"_

I braced my legs and stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. What I didn't expect was Deans chuckle reaching my ear just as his gun cocks and presses against my head. **_"Sweetheart if I were you, I'd drop that gun. My brother may not use it very often but it is an essential part of the human body."_** I chuckled and shook my head. **"Yes well 'sweetheart' as much as I'd like to do that, I now have two guns pointed at me. So you have two choices. Either I shoot your brother and then shove your gun where the sun doesn't shine or we all put our guns away and have a chat like normal civilized human beings. Now, which option would you like?"** I glanced to the side sighing when all I saw was the gun, looking back at Sam to see his reaction. Sam's eyes were wide and his jaw going slack, eyes shifting to look at Dean as he lowers his gun. I refused to move mine until I heard Dean's click and felt the muzzle leave my head. I lowered my gun but kept it cocked, my gaze shifting to see the vamp unconscious on the floor as I turned to look at the brothers. From up close I could see a faint outline of stubble on Dean's chin, matching his browny blonde hair. God he is handsome. His eyes were the most captivating part about him were his eyes. As green as freshly cut grass, as bright as spring. They held both pain and love in them, that was clear to see. Although with this job most people eyes were like that but Deans..Deans were somehow darker, as if he'd seen the worst in every human being and every monster. I blinked when he cleared his throat, alerting me I'd zoned out whilst staring at him. Fixing my face into a bored look, I glanced between them. **"Good, you chose the smart option. Nice to see you aren't idiots."** Both their jaws dropped at this, Sam looking at Dean in disbelief but Dean just chuckled and smiled at me. **_"I like her."_** he comments still smiling at me. As handsome as this guy was I'd prefer it if he'd quit staring at me. **"Take a photo Winchester, it lasts longer."** I sighed out glaring at him before moving beside him and towards the vamp checking he was still unconscious. Sam turned his head towards Dean, confusion evident on his face as he mouths "Winchester?" at him. Dean shrugs and walks towards me, my lips quirking up when I took in his bow legs. **"Nice legs Dean, fall of your horse?"** I chuckled out, laughing harder when Dean glared at me whilst Sam howled with laughter behind him. _**"Shut up Sam!"** _ he shouts back, a small smirk playing on his lips as he turns back to face me. _**"so, you know us but we don't know you. Care to give me a name sweetheart?"** _ He needs to stop calling me that. **"The names (Y/N). I'm a hunter like you guys. How'd you hear about the case? Bobby?"** I asked, moving to sit on the crate as I watched them both blink in surprise.

 _"You know Bobby?"_ Sam asks moving to sit across from me, Dean taking the seat beside me. I nodded and glanced at Dean as I answered, his cologne filling my lungs with every breath I took. **"yeah, he's friends with Ellen so yeah. It was Bobby who gave her this job and I got it because Jo and I managed to convince her I could handle it."** I paused will I tried to decider the smells coming from Dean. He smelled of cologne and leather and..cinnamon? It was a weird collection but he somehow suited it. I blinked when I realised he'd said something. **"What?"** I asked, trying to stop the blush threatening to appear. He chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his quiff. He needs to do that more often. I wonder if he'll let me run my hand through his hair? Woah! where did that come from?! I need to move away from him, he's messing up my ability to think. I quickly stood up and shook it off, turning to look at them both. **"Well it was nice meeting you guys, truly I had fun pointing my gun at you but sadly the fun must come to an end. And seeing as you guys have handled the nest I'll be off, bye boys."** I said smiling at them before turning and heading for the door. I get a few steps before someone's grabbing my leg and sinking their nails into it through my jeans. Cursing I look down to see the vamps hand wrapped around my ankle, teeth bared as he tightens his grip. I kick my foot out, colliding with his face in a satisfying crunch. Grinning I yank my leg out his grip, turning to look back at the brothers before I left. My mouth opened when I saw the guy creeping up behind them, lifting my hand to point behind them.

 **"Guys! Vamp!"** the shout was out of my mouth at the same time as Dean pulled out his gun. How did he know he was there?! I didn't have a chance to think about it as the vamp lunged forward and tackled Sam, slamming him face first into the wall, a grunt coming falling from his mouth as his gun clattered to the floor. _ **"Sammy!"** _ I heard Deans shout as he ran forward, smacking the vamp on the back of its head with the butt of his gun. The creature fell back and whirled on him, slashing out with his claws just missing Deans throat. A shout was out of my mouth within seconds as the vamp beside me pulled himself up and came at me, my blade appearing in my hand a second later and swinging forward, the vamps head smacking against the floor. I spun around in time to see Dean punch the creature, it stumbling back before lunging with renewed vigour, claws slicing down Deans arm, blood pooling out. **_"shit!"_** He shouts, glaring at the vamp. I take the opportunity to run forward and punch the vamp, my blade swinging up and cutting its neck, the creature moving away before I could cut all the way through. He stumbles away howling, his hand coming up to press at the wound. He glares at me but I ignore him, turning instead to check on Dean. **"you okay?"** I ask, panting from the force I'd punched with. He nods and moves away from me to his brother, pulling him up and watching me. I kicked out at the vamp catching it in the stomach before running forward and slicing out with my blade, chopping it's head off in a smooth arc. I watched contented as the body fell backwards to the floor, the head rolling to a stop beside Sam's feet. I chuckled at the disgusted face he made as he kicked it away.

I walked over to them and offered Sam a hand, pulling him up along with Dean. Breathing hard we all looked around the room before looking down at each other, taking in the blood on Dean's arm. **"That looks nasty"** I comment, lifting his arm to get a better look. Damn the muscles this guy has! Focus (Y/N), now is not the time! I shook my head and dropped his arm, bending down to check my ankle when I felt a sharp sting come from it. Pulling up my jeans I groaned at the claw marks all along my leg and the amount of blood coming from them. **"Christo!"** I muttered, the word coming out as a natural reaction. What wasn't natural way the way Dean reacted. His whole body shuddering and flinching away from me as though he'd been shot. I straightened up and looked at him curiously, fear showing in his eyes despite his face being expressionless. Maybe I imagined it? I glanced at Sam who looked at scared as Dean. **"Christo.."** I said quietly, Dean flinching away from me again. My eyes went wide as I looked at him in time to see his eyes flick fully black. **"Your a demon?!"** I shouted taking a step back from him. **"The legendary Dean Winchester is a demon?!"** I was moving away from him now, my hand moving to grab my flask of holy water from my pocket. Sensing this Sam steps in between us, raising his hands in a surrender and shaking his head at me. _"It's not what you think-"_ **"Really? So his eyes didn't go black and he doesn't flinch when I say Christo?"** I asked glaring a them both. He's a demon? How? When? Sam sighs and nods, accepting defeat. _"Well yes but it's not what you think, let us explain."_ He says, his eyes silently pleading with me. I looked from him to Dean who was staring at me, his eyes inquisitive as he waited on my response. I might as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **"So, the mark of Cain has turned you into a Demon and you don't know how to reverse it?"** I asked looking at them over the top of my burger. We'd decided we all needed food and I really needed a beer so we'd driven to the closest diner. I'd listen carefully as they explained. They both nod and seem to relax, clearly they were expecting me to freak out. I sighed and looked towards Dean. **"Must suck, being the thing you hate most in the world."** I say, it coming out more of a statement than a question. He just nods and takes a sip of his beer as he finishes off his burger. I finished mine a few seconds later, wiping my hands on the napkin before throwing it into the bin beside us, Dean following my lead. Deciding the subject needed changing I point at his arm, **"How is it?"** He glances at me before revealing his arm. My breath catching in my throat when I see no wound, no trace of blood or anything. Just smooth tanned skin. **"You lucky son of a bitch,"** I start, Deans eyes widening at the statement while Sam lets out a chuckle. **"You're never gonna have scars anymore. I am severely jealous."** I state, looking up at him. **"And you hair, how do you get that quiff to sit so good?"** I ask before cutting myself off and blushing. Smooth (Y/N), just embarrass yourself why don't you. I glanced up at him as the waitress reappears at the table to collect the plates. "Can I get you anything else?" She asks looking between us all. **_"Your best pie"_ "Pie"** I turned to look at Dean as we spoke, his eyes widening as he looked back at me, a smile playing on his lips. The waitress nods and disappears, coming back a few minutes later with two slices of pie. **"Can I get mine to go please?"** I ask before she walks off again, nodding her head and taking my plate with her. The brothers turn to look at me, Dean's face a little upset at the question.

 _ **"Your going?"**_ I nod, figuring now would be a good time to head before I acted on the thoughts running through my head. **"Yeah you know how it is, crappy motels to find and monsters to gank."** I answer, gathering my jacket and gun. _**"oh, okay.."**_ Dean mumbles out, looking down at his pie. I glance at him as he pulls out his pen and scribbles on a napkin and handing it to me. I look down to see his number scrawled across the fabric with the note 'Call me?' underneath it. I chuckle and shake my head, a smirk on my lips as I look at him. I will certainly take him up on the offer but he doesn't need to know that, at least not yet. **"If your lucky Winchester, I might take you up on it."** I tell him winking at him, ignoring Sam's laugh as I collect my pie and head out the door.

 _ **"Did I mention I like her?"**_ Dean mumbles back in the diner, watching (Y/N) walk out the door. Sam chuckles and nods, slapping him on the back. _"Yeah man you did."_ Dean just nods and looks down at his pie. A second later he's scrambling for his phone as it buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out he smiles at the text.

_Unknown number_

_12:43_

_"Don't miss me too much Winchester x_

_(Y/N)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests. If you want one you can leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr at Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak x
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment and leave kudos, feedback is appreciated x


	7. Cas

You sat in the library of the bunker admiring your work. This would be the first proper Christmas Sam and Dean would have had in years. In fact, ever.  
You wanted to make it special. Of course there were some decorations you couldn't put up due to your height. It made you laugh slightly and you decided to call Cas. After all this was going to be a surprise for Sam and Dean.  
"Cas?...if you can hear me? I could use some help.." You weren't completely telling the truth.  
You did need help but for some unknown reason you had been wanting to spend more and more the with the Angel.  
The familiar sound of wings fluttering came from the doorway.  
"(Y/N)..you called?"  
You blushed a little and nodded.  
"Yeah..sorry to bother you but I'm too short too put up these decorations..." You replied gesturing to the tinsel in your hands.  
"Decorations?..."  
Your mouth flew open.  
"Yes! For Christmas!..I'm trying to surprise Sam and Dean with a Christmas.." You replied smiling widely. Cas looked at the box you left on the table then to the tinsel in your hands."want to help?"  
Cas smiled and nodded.

\---

After a few more hours of decorating and answering Castiel's questions you only had a few more things to put up.  
"One more question (Y/N)?.."  
Cas asked pulling something out of the box.  
"Hmm?" You replied turning on the lights on the fake tree you had bought.  
"What does this branch symbolise?.."  
You turned around to find Cas holding up some mistletoe. You blushed.  
"Oh..uh that's mistletoe...you..uh well people kiss under it.." You replied. "Why?" He asked. "Because it's a Christmas tradition.."  
He smiled. "I like Christmas....there is so much warmth and love involved.."  
You giggle and smile back. "Yeah...it's my favourite holiday.."  
You took a step back and looked at the lights on the tree. "One more thing...would you mind helping me put the Angel on the top of the tree?.." You grinned. "Angel on the tree?.."  
"Yeah Cas...that's another tradition...you put either an angel on the tree or a star..I figured the Angel might make you feel more at home.." You blushed and handed him the ornament.  
Cas smiled. "Thank you (Y/N)...that's very thoughtful of you..." He smiled and looked down at the porcelain ornament.  
"No problem.."  
He looked back up an into your eyes. "How may I help?.."  
"If you could lift me up and I'll place it on top?.."  
He nodded and handed you the Angel then picked you up. Struggling to find your balance both of you were laughing till you managed to place it on top.  
"Thanks Cas.." You murmured as he places you down. You were both extremely close causing you both to blush.  
"Thank you for involving me in this tradition..."  
He mumbled.  
"It's no problem...thanks for helping me Cas.."  
"Would it be rude for me to propose that you teach me another tradition?.." He asked his cheeks Crimson.  
You shook you head and look at him questioningly.  
He reached over to the table and lifted up the mistletoe.  
"This tradition..." He mumbles. You smile.  
"Oh...uh..well usually the man holds it up..high above him and the partner..." Cas does so. "Then?.."  
"Then.." You lean forest an gently kiss him. "...Then you kiss" your reply after pulling away. Both you and Cas blushed furiously.  
Cas leaned in again and kissed you more passionately. Taking you by surprise. You didn't even notice the brothers come home.  
"(Y/N) what's all thi-...oh...uh sorry..." Sam states then stops smiling. You pulled away from Cas quickly blushing. "Finally!!" Dean cheers. "Bout time you two hooked up!" You looked back up at Cas who was smiling widely back at you. "Merry Christmas (Y/N)..."  
"Merry Christmas Cas..."


	8. Dean

You leaned your head against the back of the seat, breathing in the scent of the impala, mainly leather and polish. Sighing happily to yourself you closed your eyes and yawned, listening to the brothers in the front seat talking about the case your working on.

 ** _"C'mon Sammy?! When has our life ever been normal?!"_** Sam points at you in the back seat and clears his throat. Dean glances at you and smiles, warmth seeping through him. _**"Well.."**_ _"What? No answer for that?"_ Sam chuckles as Dean punches him in the arm. **_"Shut up Sammy"_** You can't help but chuckle at their bickering. Sam glances back at you, thinking you were asleep. You lift your head and smile at him. **"What Sam? feeling jealous?"** Sam glares at you as Dean chuckles and turns back to the road. _"That's my girl!"_ You smile at Sam again and lean forward from and wrap your arms around Dean, snuggling against his back as you slowly close you eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. Dean grabs one of your hands and pulls it up to his mouth, kissing it. You sigh and lean your head against Deans shoulder blades, your head moving as he breathes. You start falling asleep, enjoying Deans warmth against your body. Dean turns his head to get a look at you smiling fondly, taking in your long eyelashes and your plum red lips. Sam turns to see what Deans looking at and chuckles. Deans eyes snap to his in confusion. ** _"What?"_** He says quietly, trying not to wake you. Sam glances at you before answering. _"You look so loved up! It's actually quite cute.."_ Dean shoves him before focusing on the road. Chuckling Sam leans back into his seat. ** _"Isn't she just so cute when she's asleep though?!"_** Sam looks at you and smiles. _"I'm happy for you man, you finally found he one"_ Dean blushes and moves to look at you again. His heart swells with love as he watched you sleep. ** _"Yeah,yeah I did"_** Pulling into the motel, Dean turns off the car and carefully removes your hands from around his shoulders. 

You shift and groan,slowly falling back so you were lying on the back seat. **"Noo, one more minute!"** Sam chuckles at your protest as he climbs out the car. _"It's scary dude she's so like you!"_ Nodding in agreement Dean opens the back door before sliding a hand under your back and legs, lifting you into his arms. You groan and shift, wrapping you fist in the fabric of Deans top. You move your head until it's leaning against Deans muscular chest, hearing his heart beat. Moving towards the hotel room, Sam pulls out the key and holds the door open as Dean moves past, careful not to bump you into anything. He lies you down on one of the beds and untangles your fist from his shirt. You shift onto your side and feel Dean run a hand through your hair, untangling it. He starts to pull away but you grab his hand and pull him back. **"Stay with me, please?"** Dean nods and smiles before lying down beside you and wrapping a hand around your waist. You turn to face him and kiss him. **"I love you"** You mumble sleepily, blinking slowly. Smiling and kissing you again, Dean replies. ** _"I love you too y/n"_**


End file.
